1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an icebox, and more particularly, to an icebox, which has volume varying means so as to selectively vary a storage space of the icebox for storing various food supplies and to simultaneously store various portable means and household items to thereby prevent convenience in use.
2. Background Art
In general, an icebox is made of a material having a good heat insulation property to prevent decomposition of the contents, such as food or drinks, which may be cooked on the site, while a leisure activity, such as trip or fishing, and to keep freshness of foods for a long time, and contains ice or refrigerant packs inside a main body of the icebox to keep the foods in good conditions.
Such an icebox generally includes an opened storing part for storing foods or drinks inside the main body, and the storing part is opened and closed by a cover.
Such an icebox has the main body and the cover simply formed using foam polystyrene (blowing styrol). However, recently, the icebox has a main body having a double case, which is made of plastic with strong durability so as to be easy in carrying and is filled with insulating material so as to enhance durability and heat insulation property of the icebox.
Moreover, the main body of the icebox has hand-grips disposed at both sides thereof so as to be easy in carrying.
However, such an icebox has several problems as follows.
First, because the capacity of a storing part to store foods is limited, it is impossible to store lots of foods exceeding the storing capacity. Particularly, in the case that refrigerant like ice is inserted into the icebox, the food storing space is reduced more, and hence, there is a limit to store foods. In this case, a user demands another storing means or additional icebox.
Second, because the icebox has no additional storage space besides the storing part, there is an inconvenience that the user has to separately carry food supplies and household items to cook food.
Third, the user can carry the icebox body using the hand-grips. In this instance, if the icebox is small-sized or contains a small quantity of food therein, one person can lift up and carry the icebox, but if the icebox is large-sized, users feel difficulty in lifting up and carrying the icebox because two persons have to lift up and carry the icebox.